wii_u_3dsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nintendo
is one of the world's most popular gaming companies, if not the most popular. It began in 1889, and is still around now. They make many games that you probably play all the time, many game systems, and even a variety of toys! History Nintendo was originaly founded in 1889 by Fusajiro Yamauchi as a card company. Not Pokémon cards, or Mario trading cards, but a card game. Like playing cards kind of. Around 1890, Yamauchi's grandson took over. The limitations of cards made Nintendo want to try other things. Like foods, some toys, ETC. After a while of sales drops by selling other things, but they continued to try. Then, they rested on electronics. Eventually, in 1983, they made their first Japanese console, the Famicon, a mix of family, and concil (?). it was one of the first home councils. After many sales there, they remade it as the NES (Nintendo Entertainment System) in America. Systems Nintendo was most succesful in making a game system. The NES The NES is Nintendo's first game system. It played in 8-bit and was the first to have many popular charactors, such as Mario, Link, Kirby, Megaman, and some more. it's handheld counterpart is the Game Boy, the 2nd handheld game system aside from the poorly selling Game and Watch, the Game Boy also had one of Nintendo's most popular games, our favorite RPG, Pokémon. The NES is home to the 2nd most popular game, Super Mario Bros. SNES (Super Nintendo Entertainment System) This game system was much like the NES, was a home console with up to 2 players. This one however could play in 16-bit. It was around longer than any other Nintendo system so far, over 15 years, and had Kirby's most popular game, Kirby Super Star. It's Handheld counterpart was the Game Boy Color, it had the same graphics as the gameboy, but it also had some color. it Could also play gameboy games. N64 The N64 was 64-bit, thus being able to play games that looked much more lifelike. Nintendo actually skipped 32 bit. It also gave games the ability to roam around in a 3D world. It was 4 player-enabled, and the first system to have Super Smash Bros. This game system didn't have a handheld counterpart, though the Game Boy Color could be considered as one. Gamecube The Gamecube is much like the N64, but this game system had smoother models, and was able to use discs, instead of cartridges. This game system also had Nintendo's first couple Sega games on it. The handheld counter part is the Game Boy Advance/Game Boy Advance SP. The Gamecube could also play Game Boy Advance games. The gameboy advance had better graphics than the gameboy, and played in full color. The gameboy advance SP had a rechargable battery. Wii The Wii was very unique, the game system could play Gamecube games, could connect online, could download games online, had better graphics and was motion senser-enabled, meaning that the controller didn't have to be plugged in. It's handheld counterpart is the DS. Wii U The Wii U is like the Wii, but it has HD graphics, and there are 2 game screens, the TV and a touchable screen on the bottom. It's handheld counterpart is the 3DS, to see more info on the 3DS, click here, for more info on the Wii U, click here. Category:Pizza Category:Systom